The Real Hurricane
by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley
Summary: Part Of The Hurricane Series. The real hurricane happens after you are done with the ranger life. You're not necessarily done with the Ninja life and it's especially bad when an old enemy teams up with a new one and forces you back into something you gave up more than a year ago.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the prologue of the Ninja Storm/Dino Thunder crossover. If you have NOT read the first story in this series, you might be very confused with some past references and characters. I am glad that I started writing this as soon as I did, because I am a MAJOR procrastinator. Anyway, on with the story. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

One year after they defeated Lothor, the rangers had gone their separate way, some keeping contact and some not. The most surprising was that Blake hadn't kept in contact with Isabella nor Hunter.

Now, it was the ex-silver ranger that stood and watched her and her husband's academy. Abigail held a small infant in her arms now. Her first child. A boy named Daniel. He wasn't even a year old, nor was very fussy.

"Miss Bradley!" A young student ran up to her. Rachel, her older sister, took Daniel from Abigail's arms to care for him while she was busy, which was a lot of the time. Abigail couldn't wait until her son was older so she could bring him along with her around the academy.

"Yes, Joshua?" She responded, kneeling down so she was the same height as the small and young Thunder Ninja. Even though the Thunder and Lightning Ninja Academies were combined now, the students still had a choice of whether they wanted to be a thunder or a lightning ninja. This child just so happened to be one of Hunter's students.

"Sensei Bradley got hurt!" Joshua cried. "I was sent to come get you by Miss Clarke!"

"Jesus." Abigail muttered, running over to where the thunder ninjas were taught. "Hunter!" She cried, seeing her husband on the floor with Isabella kneeling next to him, whispering soothing words. "What happened?"

"He was trying to teach one of the students a sword technique and he got hit with the sword." Isabella explained as the students were getting ushered away by older ninjas.

"Shit." Abigail whispered, putting her hands over the wound in Hunter's abdomen.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Hunter mumbled in his half-conscious state.

"He's right." Isabella reassured Abigail. "It's not too deep and it shouldn't have hit anything vital."

"I know. I can tell, but.. it's just that.. I haven't seen or heard of any one of us getting an injury like this since.. well, you know."

"The ranger days. I know." Isabella smiled. "Sometimes I miss that. You know, us all hanging out together. Being really close."

"I know." Abigail agreed. "I miss that. All the memories. I still can't believe how much we've drifted apart. It feels like just yesterday." Two older ninjas were taking Hunter away to the infirmary run by Rachel.

"Have you kept in contact with either Holly or Kate?"

Abigail smiled sadly and shook her head. "Well, a little, but not much. Holly and Kate were and still can be my best friends, but we just haven't kept in touch. It's hard knowing that someone you were friends with for so long aren't really your friends anymore." She paused, wanting to ask a question, even though she already knew the answer. She decided to ask anyway. "Have you or Hunter been keeping in touch with Blake?"

The answer surprised her a little bit. "Actually, he called me earlier to tell me that he was coming to a town near here called Reefside for a motocross race."

"That's pretty cool. What else did he say?"

"Nothing." Isabella admitted. "It was a voicemail. I was teaching a class when he called." She paused. "I wish I had answered though."

"Call him back." Abigail suggested. "Ask him how everything's doing and tell him how everything's going."

"How everything's going, including how Hunter's doing? You know, nothing much, just got stabbed." Isabella stated sarcastically.

"Well, he's probably going to ask."

~Real Hurricane~

The next day, Blake and his buddy Jesse had just gave away a few free tickets to some girl name Kira when a familiar face walked in. He didn't notice her until she said his name.

"Holy shit, Blake?" There was only one person who he knew that cussed like that. Abigail.

He turned around and smiled. He walked up to his sister-in-law and gave her a hug. "Jeez, haven't seen you in a while." Blake commented.

"And who's fault is that?" Abigail joked, but was being somewhat serious.

"Sorry." Blake laughed sheepishly. "But, it's been forever. I missed you guys. How is everyone?"

"Everyone?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah." Blake nodded. "You know, Shane, Dustin, Tori, Holly, Kate, Cam, Izzy, and Hunter? How are they?"

"I haven't really been keeping in touch with most of them, except Isabella and Hunter, who work at the academy with me." Abigail admitted.

"Well, how are they?" Blake pried.

"They're okay."

"That's it? They're okay?"

Abigail nodded, not wanted Blake to push her too much on the subject of her friends and family. "Umm.. I gotta go." Abigail muttered, running out of the cafe called Hayley's Cyberspace.

Blake looking on as she left, wondering what she was hiding.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to end it there for the first chapter and I am currently working on RPM: New Arrivals In Corinth (New Title, I know) if you were wondering. The next chapter will start off just fluff but it will get into the abyss of evil and what goes on down there and the reunion between the rangers! Yay! I can't wait! PLease Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Blake was utterly and horrifically surprised after his race when he heard the communicator Cam had given all of them so long ago go off.

"Is everything alright?" He heard Kira asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Is everything alright?" She repeated. "Is something wrong?"

Blake pursed his lips. "I hope not." He answered. "I gotta go." He walked off without another word.

~Real Hurricane~

Abigail was both surprised and worried that Cam had called them and asked to meet up at her academy. She had said that it was alright to do so, but it didn't stop her from wondering what was wrong. Isabella, Rachel, and Hunter walked in, in that order.

"Hey." Hunter smiled, hugging her and kissing her head.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked, referring to the fact that Hunter still looked pale, and that he was wearing regular clothes because his Sensei uniform would have constricted the injury too much.

"Better, don't worry." Hunter reassured her.

"I always worry." She smirked. "You'll just have to deal with it."

Hunter snorted. "Like that's going to be a problem."

"Hey, lovebirds, Cam and Kate are here." Rachel called to them. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I might have to leave early."

"Why?" Abigail asked as they walked over to the front of what was her own Ninja Ops, but was more of her house now.

"I'm going to meet up with Jody later." Jody was Rachel's girlfriend. Rachel and her had been dating for almost a year now, and had met when Jody and her father had delivered to Storm Chargers one day. Her father and her were truck drivers. Abigail had always gotten a kick out of that.

"Okay, cool. Thanks for letting me know. Oh, before you go, can you check on Andrew, that'd be great." Abigail smiled hopefully.

Rachel sighed and pulled her sister to the side, ushering Hunter on. "Abigail..."

"I know, I know. His condition hasn't changed. I don't care. Just check on him." Abigail shook her head. Andrew had remained the same since Lothor was defeated. Abigail didn't care, though. She still had her brother around and that's all that mattered.

"Alright." Rachel agreed as they finally walked over to greet Cam and Kate.

"Hey guys. I haven't seen you two in forever." Abigail commented.

"Abigail, it's great to hear your voice again." Kate smiled. She still had vision problems, but Rachel had been trying to help, mostly because Abigail was much too busy to do so.

"You can't see yet?" Abigail asked.

"I can, but I'm more used to relying on hearing now-a-days." Kate laughed at her mistake. "It's to see you too."

"Cam, where's Shane?" Isabella asked, wondering about her husband. Though some of the ninja's were married, they didn't see each other all that often if they were from different academies, however, they were trying to fix that now. Isabella and Shane, along with Dustin and Holly and Cam and Kate, were trying to get their own places to live together.

"That's why I'm here. It has to do with Shane, Tori, and Dustin."

"What do you mean?" Holly's voice rebounded off of the walls as the angry ice ninja stormed in.

"Holly." Abigail smiled, engulfing her friend in a hug that was rejected harshly.

"Where's Dustin?" She asked.

"I'll explain once Blake comes." Cam replied.

"Blake's coming?" Isabella asked. "Really?"

"Yes." Cam nodded.

"That's odd. I just saw him yesterday, and he didn't seem to feel so terrible about not being with us." Abigail muttered. "He just asked how we were doing and then I left."

"You saw him?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, at this cafe named Hayley's Cyberspace." Abigail nodded.

"How was he?" Isabella asked.

"_He_ is right there." Abigail pointed to the familiar face of Blake running down the steps.

"Guys. It's great to see you." Blake smiled. "Isabella. Hunter." He smiled even brighter, hugging his two siblings, happier than hell to see them again.

"Hey Blake." Hunter responded. "It's great to see you too."

"Yeah, I agree." Isabella nodded.

Blake let go at looked at Hunter curiously. Isabella put a hand on his shoulder, and whispered. "Ask later."

Blake looked confused, but nodded.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, I have something to show you." Cam announced. "Abigail, may I use the computer?" He asked, gesturing to the large computer like the one from Ninja Ops that was in the middle of the far wall.

"Umm.. I guess. Why?" She asked.

"Just follow me." Cam stalked off over to the computer and typed in a few things before the red, yellow, and blue ninja storm rangers showed up on it, fighting another group of rangers.

"Wait, what?" Holly exclaimed. "You expect me to believe that our friends are fighting another group of rangers when all of our powers are in the Abyss of Evil?"

"Another thing, who's evil exactly?" Abigail asked.

"What?" Holly scoffed. "You think they're evil?"

"Yeah, and when did you get so cold? If I remember correctly, you were the most scared of losing close ties with people and losing the people in particular, and what, now you don't give a fuck about any of us?" Abigail growled.

Holly scowled. "You should be talking. If you wanted to be close to me, you could've called, but 'no, I'm Abigail, and I'm living the good life and I don't need to call my friends, especially my best friends.'"

Abigail just stared at her in disbelieve, the other rangers also staring to see what would happen next. Abigail just ran off.

"Abigail!" Hunter yelled. "Where are you going?"

She didn't respond, just kept running. Hunter almost ran after her, but Rachel stopped him. "No, and you know why."

"I'm pretty sure I can go after her." Hunter retorted.

"You're not even supposed to be putting your Sensei uniform on!"

"So? That's only to make sure I don't constrict it or whatever. I can run."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if you make it worse and something happens, I'm not coming to help you, cause I warned you."

Hunter glared, but didn't go anywhere.

"Alright, I'm going to ask, what happened?" Blake asked, looking at Hunter with concern, but not letting it show in his voice.

"It doesn't matter. We should find Abigail before she does something stupid." Hunter muttered.

"She already is. She's heading straight for the Abyss of Evil." Cam said.


End file.
